Je suis Tony Stark
by annacat-13
Summary: Petit OS pendant la bataille d'Endgame.


« Le claquement de doigt a fonctionné, ils sont revenus ! ».

Voilà ce que dit Tony Stark en voyant tous les anneaux de lumières apparaitre derrière Rogers. Il vit d'abord le roi T'Challa accompagné de sa sœur et d'Okoye, puis de Falcon et ainsi de suite. Une vague d'espoir balaya son corps en voyant Docteur Strange, les gardiens de la galaxie et lui, Peter. Il aperçut aussi Pepper dans son armure.

Captain America lança l'assaut et là se fut un vrai bordel. Des corps volés dans tous les sens, l'armée de Thanos étaient énormes mais pour une fois Iron Man avait confiance il savait que c'était leur seule chance, ils gagneraient. Peu importe le prix.

Il se retrouva au sol et entendit une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre. Le gamin couru vers lui et commença à parler vite en faisant de grand geste. Mon dieu se qu'il avait pu lui manquer ! Il était même près à l'entendre jacasser toute la journée. Mais pour le moment Stark n'écouta pas ce que lui disait Peter, à la place il le prit dans ses bras et oublia qu'il était en plein combat. Il était là.

Part la suite il se trouva à côté du Docteur Strange, il voulut savoir si c'était bien leur seule chance, malheureusement Strange lui dit qu'il ne pouvait rien dire et il vit dans son regard que quelque chose allait se produire. Sa poitrine se serra, il voulut le harceler, le secouer mais il savait que cela ne servirai à rien. Il continua de se battre. Encore.

Son cœur se serra en voyant Peter avec le gant et entourer de monstres, il voulut l'aider mais lui aussi était piégé. Thanos ordonna à son vaisseau de les bombarder. Puis bizarrement les canons pointèrent vers le ciel, FRIDAY lui appris que quelque chose entrait dans l'atmosphère. Cette « chose » était Captain Marvel, la femme qui l'avait sauvé 5 ans auparavant. Elle détruisit le vaisseau et les combats reprirent. Stark en la voyant combattre le titan se dit qu'elle le tuerait, après tout elle est la plus puissante d'entre eux, mais il savait que quelque chose allait merder. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui merde.

Il se précipita sur Thanos lorsqu'il vit qu'il détenait ce putain gant. Le titan fou lui fit mordre la poussière. En se relevant Tony se trouva près de Strange qui retenait l'eau qui menaçait de les engloutir. Le combat entre Thanos et Captain Marvel était impressionnant, elle le tenait, elle allait l'avoir, malheureusement elle se prit le pouvoir de la gemme du pouvoir se qui l'envoya sur les roses. Strange se tourna vers Stark et leva un doigt. Un doigt, une seule chance. Lui. Encore.

Tony se rappela ce qu'il lui avait sur Titan "Il n'a pas d'autre choix". Il leva la tête vers le visage de Strange, il vit dans son regard de la tristesse mais aussi de la détermination. Il voulut hurler lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne savait pas. Mais il savait, sinon pourquoi construire un gant capable de porter les pierres dans son armure. Sa planète était en jeu, la vie de sa fille.

Il se résigna, accepta son rôle, mais au fond de lui il a toujours sût, depuis New York il mourait à cause de Thanos.

Il ne sait pas comment il réussit à se lever tellement ses membres tremblaient mais il savait quoi faire. Il se jeta sur le gant d'infinité que portait Thanos et réussit à voler les pierres avant que le titan ne le repousse. Il sentit le pouvoir des gemmes entrer dans son corps, il entendit Thanos dire qu'il était inévitable et claqua des doigts, mais rien ne se passa.

Il leva la main qui portait les gemmes et voulut fermer la boucle. Il avait commencé sa nouvelle vie grâce à ça, il finirait sa vie de la même façon.

"Je suis Iron Man."

Il claqua des doigts.

Sa vue se brouilla, il n'entendit plus rien. Il chancela puis tomba près de rocher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait claqué des doigts mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout son corps le brulait, son cerveau, son magnifique et génialissime cerveau ne lui répondait plus.

Il sentit quelqu'un se poser près de lui et un main sur son épaule, il reconnu son meilleur ami. Rhodey. Il voulut lui parler faire une blague mais ne put ouvrir la bouche. Peter s'approcha ensuite il pleurait, il disait qu'ils avaient gagné grâce à lui. Il savait qu'il mourrait il se sentait partir et cette fois il ne reviendrait pas. Lorsque sa femme s'accroupit à côté de lui il ne pu murmurer que son nom. Il allait partir.

Pepper posa sa main sur son réacteur et il l'attrapa. Il vit que tout le monde était réuni autour de lui, ses amis. Sa femme lui demanda de la regarder et il l'entendit dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il pouvait se reposer.

Enfin.

Mais avant il repensa à sa fille et à la phrase que lui avait dit Ynsen il y a de ça 15 ans. Il a toujours tout eu mais aucune attache. Maintenant il a tout et une famille.

Il est Iron Man pour le Monde.

Il est Anthony Edward Stark pour sa famille.


End file.
